Won't you settle down?
by genericpetname
Summary: Some years into the future the Aizawa family goes through a few changes. CindyxChizuru
1. Chapter 1

Waves gently lapped at the sandy shores of the beach while the sun warmed the beach goers. Squid Girl surveyed the beach she had "invaded" so many years ago. She felt a mix of emotions as she watched the humans she had grown to love frolicking on the beach. Sure, they still didn't deserve to use the beach as they pleased, but these were good people with good intentions. Squid Girl was especially interested in the two older women running through the shallow water and splashing one another like two children playing.

Chizuru was usually more mature, but when she was with Cindy she felt like a child a again. The two would stay up all night laughing, and spend their days playing on the beach. Ever since Eiko graduated from high school she took over most of the shop keeping for the Lemon beach house, this gave Chizuru more time to enjoy her relationship with Cindy.

"Oh Cindy, I'm so glad you decided to stay in Japan with me," Chizuru laughed as she and Cindy kicked up water as they ran through the surf.

"I was surprised you were able to get me a 'permanent' visa," Cindy said as she smiled at her lover.

'"I know some people," Chizuru replied.

"Chizuru," Squid Girl called. "There is a strange wave coming!"

It was too late, the wave that Squid Girl had tried to warn Chizuru about came crashing down on Chizuru, sweeping her into the sea by some unnatural current. Cindy stood in the shallow water unaffected by the wave that took Chizuru. Squid Girl instinctively dove into the water after her.

"Chizuru!" Cindy finally managed to react.

The water quieted before Squid Girl finally emerged from the water with an unconscious Chizuru in her arms. Squid Girl gently set Chizuru on the sandy shore. Cindy had run off to fetch Goro to help the unconscious woman.

While Cindy was gone Squid Girl quickly covered Chizuru's mouth with her own, a few breaths and soon Chizuru sputtered a cough and began to breathe on her own. By the time Cindy and the lifesaver showed up Squid Girl had already helped Chizuru into a sitting position.

"Thank goodness you are alright, Chizuru," Goro panted as he and Cindy slowed from a run to jog as they approached the two women.

"A-are you sure you are alright?" Cindy dropped to her knees and held Chizuru's shoulders.

"I'm fine, thanks to Squid Girl," Chizuru assured her lover.

"Squid Girl, I didn't know that you knew how to administer CPR," Goro said proudly as he roughly patted Squid Girl on the back.

"What the squid is CPR?" Squid Girl said with a puzzled expression.

The group of friends laughed and Goro helped Chizuru to her feet. Cindy took Chizuru back home and let her rest in bed for the remainder of the day. Finally, night fell and Chizuru came downstairs to greet her family.

"Sis, I heard about what happened, are you alright?" Eiko was concerned for her older sister.

"I'll be fine, I'm more concerned with that strange wave that took me by surprise," Chizuru said more for everyone in the room rather than in reply to her sister.

Cindy nodded in agreement.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the Three Stooges have something to do with it," Eiko suggested with agitation.

"Unfortunately, you might be right. I will go talk to them tomorrow," Cindy promised Chizuru.

Cindy kissed Chizuru on the cheek as Chizuru sat next to her. 

"I'm so happy that you are okay," Cindy said as she held Chizuru's face in her hands, pressing her forehead to Chizuru's. Cindy began to plant more kisses on Chizuru's soft, white skin, starting with her neck.

"Oh Cindy," Chizuru gasped as Cindy wrapped her arms around her.

"I want to make love with you!" Cindy said urgently as Chizuru held her close. Chizuru began to kiss Cindy on the lips.

"Okay, this is getting awkward," Eiko said as she left the room. "You too, Takeru!" She called to her brother.

"Eh heh heh, right," Takeru said as he also left the two women to their own plans.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been the the Three Stooges who had caused the strange wave, and Chizuru dealt justice to the three in her own way. Now, a few months later, the entire incident was forgotten while a few minor changes were happening, most of them having to do with Chizuru.

"Chizuru, if you're still hungry you can have the rest of my-" before Cindy could finish offering Chizuru her food the other woman had already eaten it.

"Thank you, Cindy," Chizuru said when she was done.

"Well, you sure have been eating a lot these past few weeks. I-it must be because you have been working out so hard lately," Cindy carefully added to what she had said.

"Yes, you're right, but for some reason I haven't been able to lose this weight," Chizuru sighed as she stood up and lifted her shirt enough to show her pudding club belly.

"Well, shit," Cindy blurted out in English.

Later that day Cindy went to the Lemon beach house ask Eiko a few questions.

"Hey, Eiko, have you noticed anything new going on with Chizuru?" Cindy asked looking around to make sure no one could over hear their conversation.

"Now that you mention it, I did find her dozing off just the other day," Eiko said. "That's not really like her. Do you think something is wrong with her?"

"I don't know about you, but to me it seems like your sister has some cargo aboard."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She looks like she has gone to seed."

"Still not following you here."

"She's in a delicate condition? She is baby-bound? Full of heir?"

"Oh, you mean she's pregnant," Eiko finally guessed. "No, I think if she was she would say something about it."

"Unless she didn't realize she was pregnant," Cindy suggested.

"My sister is very perceptive, I think she would know."

"Some women can go until birth before they realize they were with child."

"If I were you I wouldn't worry about it."

With that Cindy left Eiko to finish up her work at the beach house.

"What was that all about?" Goro asked as he entered the beach house.

"We're closing now, beat it," Eiko jabbed at Goro. "It's nothing, Cindy got it into her head that Chizuru is pregnant."

"What? Chizuru? How would that work? They're both women..." Goro said. At some point Goro gave up on Chizuru and eventually came to support she and Cindy as a couple.

That night Goro sat in his room thinking about what Eiko had told him. He fantasized about having a family with Chizuru and how beautiful she would look if she truly was pregnant, then he remembered something else. Goro was startled out of his day dream by a knock at the door.

"Oh, Chizuru," Goro was shocked to see Chizuru at his house.

"Goro, there is something very important that I wanted to talk to you about."

Goro invited the woman into his home and served her some tea after she had settled down in his room.

"Do you remember Eiko's twentieth birthday party that we threw for her a few months ago?" Chizuru asked.

"To tell you the truth, I only remember a few things. I was pretty blitzed that night," Goro laughed as he admitted this to Chizuru.

Goro saw that Chizuru was not laughing, he soon realized that this visit was serious business. He then thought of the conversation he and Eiko had earlier about Cindy thinking that Chizuru was pregnant. Goro's heart practically burst out of his chest when he thought of the possibility of being the father of Chizuru's child. He began to feel a mix of emotions. He admitted to himself that Chizuru did look a little different lately.

"Whatever it is, I promise I will help you," Goro finally managed to say.

"Good. That night you drunk dialed Takeru and now he thinks that you hate him, I know Goro is not like that so will you please call Takeru and tell him that everything is fine?"

"No problem," Goro said. His heart sank a little.

"I'm craving shrimp!" Chizuru announced as she returned home from Goro's place.

"Shrimp for dinner again?" Eiko asked.

"Yes, shrimp is good for you. Right Squid Girl?"

"Alright, shrimp for dinner again! It sure is good for you. A squid can only grow up big and strong if it eats plenty of shrimp!" Squid Girl stated.

After dinner Squid Girl and Eiko cleaned off the table and took care of the dishes as Chizuru sat at the table. With her arms folded across her chest her head slowly dipped down as her expression softened into that angelic, blissful look that people get when they are asleep. Quickly snapping out of her sleepy state she looked around to make sure that no one saw her falling asleep like this.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cindy shouted. "Chizuru, what's going on? Are you in a family way or something?"

"What?" Chizuru slowly looked up at Cindy, her eyes open wide.

"I- I mean, are you pregnant?" Cindy asked a little more gently now that Chizuru scared the frustration out of her with one look.

"No, it's not like that. Don't worry about it, okay?" Chizuru closed her eyes and smiled reassuringly at everyone who gathered in the room when Cindy had her little outburst.

"I'll try not to," Cindy said as she rubbed the back of her neck and sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had gone by. Chizuru's condition remained the same but no one had the courage to bring it up to her again. Instead, they all kept an eye on Chizuru to make sure that she was content.

One warm summer night Cindy lie in bed with Chizuru. Chizuru had wrapped an arm around Cindy and held the blond woman close. Cindy could not sleep, the heat from Chizuru's body as well as the uncomfortable position she was in made it impossible for her to drift off into dreamland. Instead Cindy closed her eyes and worried over her lover, but it was no use, there was nothing she could do... Just as Cindy was just about to fall asleep she felt something press into her back.

Cindy's eyes shot open, she slowly turned her upper body just enough so she could see Chizuru's peaceful sleeping face. Cindy soon decided it must have been Chizuru's hand, or something like that, and turned over to try and get sleepy once more. The same mysterious force pressed into Cindy's back before she could fall asleep.

"Nope!" Cindy shouted, in English, as she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" Chizuru asked, rubbing her eyes as she came down the stairs to find Cindy curled up in the fetal position by the sofa.

"It moved," Cindy whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Chizuru said. "There is nothing to be concerned about," Chizuru comforted Cindy. Chizuru thought nothing of the fact that she looked to be in the third trimester of pregnancy.

"I can't deal with this right now!" Cindy quickly stood up and ran out of the Aizawa house. She ran until she was alone on the beach.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" Someone asked. Cindy looked up to see Sanae walking towards her on the calm, dark beach.

"Nothing, I'm just at my limit here," Cindy panted.

"What do you mean?" Sanae inquired.

"I mean, I can't take it anymore! Why doesn't Chizuru care that she has something growing inside her?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Sanae said. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine, but this whole thing has really put a wedge in our relationship," Cindy explained to Sanae.

"I see, well, I still haven't given up on Squiddie. Some day I hope she and I can have a family together," Sanae's eyes shone brightly.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Cindy sat in the sand and watched the waves move rhythmically against the shore.

"I know it's not very likely to happen. How do you and Chizuru do it? That is, put up with each other everyday," Sanae asked curiously as she sat down next to Cindy.

"I don't know, it's fun, but it's hard. I just don't think I can keep going like this," Cindy admitted.

"It must be nice, to have someone to rely on."

"Not if the other person won't rely on you. Chizuru handles everything on her own. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't need me."

"If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me," Sanae offered as she put her hand on Cindy's shoulder.

"You know, you've really matured," Cindy said, resting her head on Sanae's shoulder.

"I'm trying to become the kind of lover that Squid Girl can count on," Sanae smiled.

Cindy sat upright and looked into Sanae's eyes for a moment. Cindy closed her eyes and slowly moved her face closer to Sanae's.

"Um, Cindy, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry! I just got caught up in the moment... I won't be the kind of woman who is driven into the arms of another woman because her girlfriend is pregnant with an alien baby!"

Cindy got up and walked back to the Aizawa house. Her hand stopped before she could push the door open to go inside.

"What if she is pregnant with an alien child?" Cindy asked herself. "I don't know how to feel about that, if it's possible," she continued in English. "I'll have to ask Clark, Martin, and Harris about that later."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since Cindy ran off into the night. Chizuru forgave Cindy after Cindy told her of that night's events, including her attempt at kissing Sanae. Cindy was glad to be on Chizuru's good side once again.

The day was hot leaving the beaches deserted. Since there were no customers at the beach house Cindy and Chizuru decided to go for a walk.

"Oh my, it' so hot out, even I am feeling subdued by this heat," Chizuru complained.

"Well, if you feel like something is going to burst out of your chest, let me know. I spent ten years preparing for this."

"I'm sure I will be fine," Chizuru assured Cindy.

"Of course you will be," Cindy said in English.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you knew some English. I mean, it feels like you never need me."

"Don't think like that Cindy, of course I need you, you make me happy with your mouth," Chizuru said as she gently touched Cindy's cheek.

"You're right," Cindy smiled. Chizuru was glad that Cindy was so easy to please.

"Oh no, we better get back to the beach house, I think it's time," Chizuru gasped, clutching her stomach.

The two women rushed to the beach house.

"Hey, sis, Cindy. What's going on?" Eiko greeted the two as they entered the beach house.

"I-I have no idea," Cindy admitted.

"It's alright you two, I just need some time alone, oh and a bucket," Chizuru panted.

Confused, but incapable of arguing with Chizuru, Eiko and Cindy helped her to the restroom and fetched her a bucket. Eiko and Cindy sat alone in the hot, empty beach house. A few agonizing minutes passed by before one of them finally spoke up.

"Is she going to be fine by herself?" Cindy asked.

"If it's Chizuru, so I'm sure she will be fine."

Eventually Squid Girl also showed up at the beach house.

"What's going on here?" Squid Girl asked after feeling the strange tension on the air.

"We don't really know, it's Chizuru-" Eiko was cut off before she could explain to Squid Girl what was going on.

"Is she alright?" Squid Girl sounded very concerned.

"I don't know! She went into the other room with a bucket, we're still waiting to find out what's going on," Eiko shouted.

"Well isn't it obvious? She's giving birth to my children," Squid Girl stated.

Cindy and Eiko's mouths dropped at hearing this.

"Oh Chizuru! How could you cheat on my with this mutated alien experiment?" Cindy lamented.

"Hey now, that's not cool," Squid Girl began to protest.

"That's enough out of both of you," Chizuru said as she came out of the restroom with the bucket in hand. "Squid Girl, look," Chizuru said as she gave the bucket to Squid Girl.

Squid Girl excitedly took the bucket from Chizuru and made a dash for the shore.

"It happened that day that the big wave hit me. Squid Girl dove into the water to save and she ended up accidentally implanting her fertilized eggs inside me. It was not a big deal carrying the baby squids, but I didn't want to worry you all," Chizuru finally explained.

"This I gotta see," Eiko said as she ran out of the beach house to find Squid Girl standing in the surf with her bucket of babies.

Inside the bucket were many squirming little baby squids. Squid Girl stood proudly holding the bucket. She reached into the bucket and held one of her tiny squid babies in her hand.

"Thanks to Chizuru this one has grown big and strong," Squid Girl marveled at the tiny squid in her hand, observing it's tiny arms and tentacles. Squid Girl dropped the tiny squid into the ocean water. "Go and become a strong squid so that together we can invade this place!"

Chizuru smiled as she watched Squid Girl go on.

"This one is not so strong," Squid Girl said as she picked out another one of her children from the bucket. "You will be eaten," she said as she dropped this one into the water.

Eiko and her sister watched as Squid Girl released her babies, one by one, into the sea.

"Gah! This is taking too long!" Squid Girl quickly emptied the bucket into the water. "There, now they will grow up in the same ocean that I did," Squid Girl said proudly.

"How nice," Chizuru smiled.

Cindy was happy to have Chizuru back to normal, but it took a while before she could stop bugging Chizuru about carrying baby squids inside her body for so long. That is a story for another time.


End file.
